Snails
Snails (stylized as SNAILS) is a Montreal-based producer and DJ. His first tracks appeared online in 2012 on Canadian label Kannibalen Records. His music choice can often be described as "the green note": a note that when played will make people puke. Hence why he created the genre known as "vomitstep". He could have gotten inspiration in creating "the green note" from the notorious "brown note", a note when played makes people defecate themselves. Tracklist Singles: 2013 "Magnet" * Magnet - Original Mix * Staxx - Original Mix "Shockwave" * Shockwave - Original Mix 2014 "SLUGZ" * SLUGZ - Original Mix * Dirty Raxxx feat. Panther - Original Mix "STOMP" * STOMP - Original Mix * RDM - Original Mix 2015 "Pump This" * Pump This "King Is Back" * King Is Back feat. Big Ali - Original Mix * King Is Back feat. Big Ali - Instrumental Version * King Is Back feat. Big Ali - Acapella Version "#FREETHEVOMIT" * Murda Sound - Original Mix * King Is Back feat. Big Ali - SNAILS & Ghastly VIP "Pump This (Remixes)" * Pump This - VIP Remix * Pump This - Getter Remix * Pump This - Apashe Remix * Pump This - Ghastly Remix * Pump This - Drezo Remix "King Is Back (Bad Royale Remix)" * King Is Back feat. Big Ali - Bad Royale Remix "Frogbass" * Frogbass - Original Mix "Funk With Me (feat. Big Gigantic) VIP" * Funk With Me (feat. Big Gigantic) VIP 2016 "LZRS" * LZRS - Original Mix "Happy Hour" * Happy Hour "Deep In The Night" * Deep In The Night (w/ Pegboard Nerds) "Cannonball" * Cannonball (w/ Flux Pavilion) "ur 2 cool" * ur 2 cool (w/ Botnek) 2017 "Deep In The Night (Remixes)" * Deep In The Night (Barely Alive Remix) * Deep In The Night (Dion Timmer Remix) * Deep In The Night (Muzzy Remix) "Waffle House" * Waffle House (w/ Botnek) "Break It Down (feat. Sam King)" * Break It Down (w/ Space Laces) Sam King "The Serpent" * The Serpent (w/ KSHMR) 2018 "Motherfuckers" * Motherfuckers (w/ Jauz) "Shake The Ground" * Shake The Ground (w/ Kill The Noise & Sullivan King) Jonah Kay Albums: "The Shell" '- Released: October 20, 2017 # The Shell (Intro) # Smack Up (feat. Foreign Beggars) # Feel The Vibe (w/ Big Gigantic) Collie Buddz # Into The Light (feat. Sarah Hudson) # WFSU (feat. Waka Flocka Flame) # To The Grave (w/ HYTYD) MAX # Only Want U (w/ NGHTMRE) Akylla # The Rise (Interlude) [[Varien]] # The Anthem (feat. Liam Cormier and Travis Richter) # Russian Roulette (feat. Panther Matumona) # Forever (w/ Dion Timmer) KLP # King Is Back (feat. Big Ali) & [[Sullivan King] Remix] '"The Shell Remixes" '''- Released: TBA # Smack Up (Svdden Death Remix) # Feel The Vibe (Space Jesus Remix) # Into The Light (Soltan Remix) # WFSU (Virtual Riot & Snails Remix) # To The Grave (Kompany & Ivory Remix) # Only Want U (Kill The Noise Remix) # Russian Roulette (Megalodon Remix) # Forever (FuntCase Remix) # King Is Back (Snails & Sullivan King Remix) (Mastadon Remix) '''Appears On: "Kannibals at the Beach" * Ganja - Original Mix "The Feast" * Zeh Club - SNAILS Remix "Hellcat Remixes" * MUST DIE! - Hellcat (Snails Remix) "Skrillex and Diplo present Jack U" * Holla Out (feat. Snails & Taranchyla) "OWSLA Spring Compilation 2015" * Funk With Me (feat. Big Gigantic) "Fresh Flesh" * Bubble Gun - Original Mix "ALT CLASSIC" * Kill the Noise - FUK UR MGMT (Snails Remix) Trivia When The Shell Remixes are released, that will bring the number of King Is Back versions/remixes to seven!Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists